The Bell of a Nightmare
by Dark D6
Summary: A single sound can cause the most distress for a person. The Devil is drawing closer on Mia... Mia centric. Takes place before before Golden Sun.


AN: the setting takes place during the original Golden Sun before everyone meets each other.

I must hurry...

Before the nightmare engulfs me..

Before all hope is lost...

The blue hair of a woman not so old was waving across the wind like a calm ocean. She was on her way back to her village to tell her elders what she learned.

" I hope the trip won't take any longer. I'm exhausted and besides, I could use a good bath. I'm certain this medicinal herb I saw and plucked can be made off good use. "

It was getting late and the wind started to pick up. Night animals were making sounds. But this night in this particular forest was like no other night. The moon was bright red tonight and the sound of animals weren't the only sounds out there.

ching

Mia looked around as she heard the sound. It sounded like a chime waving in the wind not far away. She looked in every direction but found nothing that could explain the unusual sound.

She shook off this uneasy feeling she got and continued on her way to Imil.

ching

A single sweat drop slid on Mia's head down to the ground. She was getting nervous, but there was still no clue as to where the sound was coming from. Franticly she looked searching for the origin of this mysterious sound.

" Wh- Who's there? "

Then there was another sound. It sounded like the grass was whistling to Mia. A shadow appeared in front of Mia. She turned around and saw something she had never seen.

A person, no, a creature with bright red eyes staring in Mia's eyes as though burning her from the inside out. Claws with nails longer and sharper than any predator she had ever seen. Taller than any man she had seen. Horns on its head longer than that of any beast and a small bell on his right wrist almost like a charm.

" I am your nightmare... Mercury Adept..."

"H-How do you now.." "that you're an adept?. I can smell better than you can imagine."

Mia put on the bravest face she had and asked:

"What do you want from me?"

"Oh don't be alarmed I want nothing from you..."

Mia sighed in her mind as she thought she might get away without harm.

" I just want you... dead."

Mia gasped and grabbed her staff. Ready to fight for her life, her village and her clan.

"Deep in your heart you know you can't defeat me. You see I am the Devil himself. The lighthouse you protect is an obstacle in my plan. Don't worry I don't want the destructive alchemy back just as much as you do. Instead I plan on destroying it utterly. We can't have humans interfering in my plans now can we? And since you're an adept who can use alchemy, you are my first target. "

" The Devil was driven away ages ago. Th- There's no way you can be the devil! "

" Is that what you truly believe? Look in my eyes an remember the old text in your town! "

Mia's eyes widened as she found the piece of memory from her town that this creature was referring to.

Eyes like the flame of his realm.

Claws like a monster for slaughter.

Horns more terrifying than any beast.

A bell so that everyone who hears it panics and kill thyself before it can kill him...

Tears where streaming down Mia's face as she new her end was near...

" But before I free you from suffering caused by me I want you to now that I will hunt down everyone in your town. You know what I am capable off. But there is one last hope off saving everyone. That is if you can get in time to the other Mercury Adept and tell him to light the lighthouse so that the power of alchemy can drive me away from your world.. forever..."

" Why are you telling me this? You know I will try to stop you with every bit of power I have."

" I want you to know that there is hope and that you will not die believing everything was lost from the beginning. I want you to believe that you could save everyone before your last breath and your trip to the nightmare afterwards called hell. The agony and guild you are going to feel is beyond anyones grasping... Now... this. 'chat' is over. Say your last words before I slaughter you Mercury Adept."

Mia was going through every memory she had. Her life was flashing by. From the time she spend with Alex to when she was going to the forest for some herbs. Tears were still flowing as she readied herself staff ready for a fight against pure evil. She screamed as loud as she could with every emotion raging through her mind as she leaped forward to hell itself...

thud

Mia's staff was lying on the ground as though waiting for her owner to pick it up.

drip

The Devils claw was sticking out from Mia's back. He pulled out his claw and said his final words to her.

" Feel the agony of losing everything. Suffer from the inside by the sheer thought off you not being able to save your precious village. But do not be afraid of being alone, because I will see you in hell. "

ching

And with the wind the red eyed devil himself left as though never appeared.

Blood was oozing from Mia's abdomen. She gasped as though there was no oxygen in the air. She crawled like a wounded animal fleeing from her hunter.

"I... can't... die... I... have... to tell... everyone... at... home... Alex...

She new the eternal darkness was closing in on her. She couldn't see anymore but still she carried on. She didn't want to leave this world now knowing that every person she knew and loved was going to die. With her last bit of strength she managed to say her last words in her last breath.

I must hurry...

Before the nightmare engulfs me..

Before all hope is lost...


End file.
